


Dreaming In Colour

by Vampiyaa



Series: Prompts [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Multi, Romance, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, This is literally just sex, Threesome - F/M/M, redux, with a colourful coat involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampiyaa/pseuds/Vampiyaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six/Nine/Rose; Part Six of the Prompts series; tentative sequel/redux to Scission. What would have probably happened, assuming their encounter had gone a different way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming In Colour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thanatosx49](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanatosx49/gifts).



Dreaming In Colour

Body falling, her back hit the cloud-soft mattress of the Doctor’s bed in the TARDIS, which had only just reverted from that dodgy-looking turquoise green back to its organic pale pink. One pair of lips crashed onto hers with such force it knocked her head back, while another pair of lips latched onto her neck. Her hands scrambled for purchase against the two hunched bodies in front of her, eventually content when she plunged her fingers of one hand into the mop of curly hair belonging to the person snogging her, and curling the other over the leather Doctor’s jean-clad bum.

Pulling away for the briefest of seconds, the Sixth Doctor asked on a breathless murmur, “Why didn’t we do this from the start?” before diving forward again, this time adding a bit of flair and nibbling her bottom lip.

Since it didn’t seem likely that he’d relinquish Rose’s mouth to let her answer, the Ninth Doctor gave her neck another brief lick before pulling away and reminding him, “Because of all the coat puns.”

His colourful counterpart hummed in agreement, pulling away again, but instead of giving her a stern look as she’d expected he instead smirked, fingering the gaping collar of his coat that was draped over her shoulders. “I’ll admit it looks better on you,” he purred. “I’m afraid I’ll have to take it off of you, though.”

“Quit talkin’ and do it then,” the Ninth Doctor said, rolling his eyes before taking advantage of his past self’s distraction and claiming Rose’s mouth.

“I would, but you’re in the way,” said the Sixth Doctor shortly, trying to nudge him aside to reclaim his spot.

Squeezing her Doctor’s bum so that he’d pull away with a gasp, Rose rolled her eyes and said, “Girls, you’re both pretty, now stop fightin’.” 

“Who’s prettier?” the Sixth Doctor asked immediately, and the Ninth snorted before dragging his teeth over her earlobe. 

“It ain’t you, mate,” he said, his breath blowing over her ear and making her shiver. 

“Says you, Dumbo,” grumbled the Sixth Doctor, and Rose took advantage of her fingers being in his hair and tugged at his locks, pairing the action with a sharp look.

“I knew if this ever happened, you wouldn’t be able to shut up,” Rose said, sighing both in annoyance and because the Ninth Doctor had hitched up her shirt and dragged his calloused fingers over her stomach.

“ _Two_ of us makes it worse, doesn’t it?” he said matter-of-factly. “‘Specially since _he’s_ the one you got,” he added, jabbing his thumb in his past self’s direction. “Out of all nine of us—”

“ _Nine?!_ ”

“— you get the one notorious for flappin’ his gums.”

“I have a lot to say,” the Sixth Doctor shrugged. “I’m eloquent this go-round. Eloquence is a virtue.”

“Take off your pants,” Rose said sternly, and he swallowed, heat creeping up his cheeks.

“Though there’s something to be said for bluntness,” he muttered, ignoring his other self’s snicker and attacking the zipper on his trousers with hands that only shook a little. 

“I was talkin’ to you too,” Rose added in her Doctor’s direction.

“But then I’d have to move my hands,” he said innocently, tracing circles over the waistband of her jeans.

“We could tag team!” the Sixth Doctor exclaimed triumphantly, looking borderline ridiculous with his unzipped trousers almost slipping over his bum.

“Whatever gets your pants off,” Rose said, and twin grins lit up over her Doctors’ faces before the colourful one replaced the utilitarian one’s hands, pushing his coat off of her shoulders while his other self tore off his belt and tossed it away.

He smirked slightly when he noticed Rose’s eyes glued to the fingers currently unzipping his jeans, looking at her over his nose. “Turnin’ into a strip tease,” he mumbled, abandoning his zipper and instead focusing on shrugging off his jacket. 

“Kinky,” supplied his sixth self helpfully, and they switched places again so that he could start wrestling off his waistcoat and Oxford while the ninth version of him gently lifted her so he could carefully tug her jumper over her head.

They both let out concurrent gasps when they were both graced with the view of Rose’s perfectly round, perfectly _bare_ breasts. It was her turn to smirk this time when they began spluttering out nonsense.

“Rose—”

“You weren’t—”

“That’s—”

“The whole time, you were—”

Rose snaked her arms around and gave both of their bums a squeeze to silence them, which proved to be effective. “Left my bedroom in kind of a hurry,” she admitted, tongue tantalisingly sweeping over her bottom lip. “Besides, didn’t exactly expect that the TARDIS was going to smack into a past one and nearly blow up the universe, did I?” 

Stupid grins curled over their mouths as the brilliant fact that during their whole adventure she’d been naked underneath her jumper — for one of them, that she’d ended up _on top of him_ while naked underneath her jumper — and they both sent each other knowing looks before diving down and claiming a breast each, one gently biting her nipple while the other delicately swirled his tongue around it. She arched off the bed, sinking her fingers into one’s hair and grabbing onto the other’s shoulder, fisting her hand in his jumper. 

“Fuck,” she swore, as they both worked together to slip her leg-hugging jeans over her hips without even moving their heads. She lifted her hips helpfully, taking care not to jostle too much and dislodge their mouths, and soon she was fully naked on top of the Doctor’s pale blue sheets. “You’re both too clothed,” she said, scowling at the Sixth Doctor’s waistcoat.

“Tag team?” he suggested again.

“You do it, I’m busy,” the Ninth Doctor mumbled, and his other self scowled before reluctantly releasing her breast to resume his attack on the buttons of his waistcoat.

 Rose hummed in approval, scraping her nails over her Doctor’s bristly scalp while she watched the other Doctor fumble with his buttons, growing steadily more annoyed when they seemed to resist against his efforts. Eventually he just yanked it open and threw it into the corner, making her giggle which in turn caused a stern look to be sent in her direction. 

They switched between fondling her and stripping, and the pile of clothing grew piece by piece until two equally naked men surrounded her on either side, twin erections pressed against her thighs. She drank them both in eagerly; her Doctor’s bum was better, though she’d never admit it aloud lest the other one get upset (and he would) and both of them were a bit on the skinny side, ribs sticking out a little. 

“Enjoying the view?” smirked the Sixth Doctor, while the other worked at tugging the covers out from underneath them so that Rose wouldn’t get cold.

“Funny, was gonna ask you the same question earlier,” Rose retorted, mirroring his smug look. 

“I take no responsibility for whatever facial expressions I may have made while looking at your frankly spectacular breasts,” he replied with a beam.

“When you’re done talking about Rose’s spectacular breasts,” the Ninth Doctor said, making her giggle, “would you mind moving your bum so I can move the blanket?”

“Ah yes, right!” his sixth self replied, rolling over for a moment so the blanket could be tugged out from under him. “Can’t have my little human getting cold, can I?” he added fondly.

“I’m yours, am I?” 

“Oh yes,” he growled, skimming his hand over her bare stomach and up to her breasts again. “This version of me—”

“ _Every_ version of me,” his ninth self contributed.

“Even the old and rather crotchety version of me!” he declared, missing Rose’s look of amusement and surprise. “Even then, Rose Tyler, you’re mine.”

“And I’m yours,” the Ninth Doctor added on a gentle burr, skimming his lips over her shoulder.

“That too,” he agreed. “Even if I have a horrible haircut and think I’m bloody Beethoven when I play the recorder, or I’m wearing a cape, or a stupidly long scarf that gets caught on bushes and things, or a celery stick—”

Rose had previously watched him ramble with a kind of annoyed exasperation, wondering if all these versions of him also enjoyed the sounds of their own voices too much, and to shut him up she sat up abruptly, arching her back and closing her lips over the tip of his cock. He made a strangled noise on the last syllable, hands flying up and tangling in her hair, head snapping back so hard he smacked the back of it on the headboard. 

“If that’s what you’ll do to shut me up, I will _never_ stop talking again,” the Ninth Doctor said behind her a bit breathlessly, taking advantage of her position and gently caressing her backside. 

Rose pulled away for the briefest of seconds to say, “Not gonna complain,” before engulfing his past counterpart’s erection in her mouth completely, causing another stupid-sounding noise from him.

“Gonna take your word for that,” the ninth version growled, scooting closer to her and slipping his fingers between her thighs to probe her sex. They both let out hissing sounds when his fingertips found her clit, slipping over it with easy. “ _Fuck_ , Rose, you’re so wet.”

She pulled away again, though this time she took heed of the Sixth Doctor’s sob of disapproval and pumped his length in her absence. “God, in-in-in. Now.”

He wasted no time in lining himself up and pushing inside of her, all three of them letting out garbled groans of pleasure when the force of his single thrust made the tip of his other self’s cock push back through her lips and hit the back of her throat. He took a moment for himself, hugging her from behind and pressing kisses down her spine before she encouraged him to move with a wriggle of her bum and a mewl. It was the perfect symbiosis— every spark-inducing pleasurable thrust from her Doctor made her moan, the vibrations surrounding the other Doctor’s length and forcing out embarrassing noises on his part. 

“Oh, Rose, you’re so fantastic,” the Ninth Doctor grunted, gripping her hips so tightly they were sure to be bruised come morning and pounding into her. 

The Sixth Doctor tried to speak as well, most likely to say something in his self-professed ‘eloquent’ way, but he gave up when not a single word in his entire impressive vocabulary came to mind. Maybe it was just because nobody had ever done this for him — oh, he knew of the dynamics of oral sex, from a purely indifferent and scientific standpoint — and maybe it also had to do with the fact that it was now glaringly obvious why human males worked so hard to get it; either way his mind was full of cotton, which was why it surprised him when what he figured was orgasm approaching far too quickly for his tastes.

He tried to speak again, but all that came out was a surprised, “Oh!” when her palm suddenly cupped his balls, massaging them gently. “Rose,” he half-cried, digging his fingernails into his palm in a misguided effort to hold off. “I’m— are you close—?”

“Yes!” she and his other self both shouted, and by some miracle all three of them came at the same time, three bodies seizing up and jerking from their simultaneous orgasms.

Both Rose and his other self collapsed on top of him, practically caving in his chest cavity. Breathless from the utterly _fantastic_ thing he’d just experienced, the Sixth Doctor was about to tell his past self off for nearly squishing him and possibly Rose, but before he could both of them slid off of his chest on their own. Both Doctors curled in on her, tangling their legs with hers and looking down at her with equal expressions of fondness at the colour in her cheeks and the heaving of her chest.

“Do you have to go?” she asked the Sixth Doctor, looking sad.

“Could stay for a bit,” he said with a shrug, but he mirrored her bright smile.

“Good.” She wriggled her bum against her other Doctor’s hips, burrowing closer into him but interlocking her fingers with that of the Sixth Doctor’s, eyes growing pleasantly heavy as the rest of her body buzzed from her orgasm, and she surprised herself with a huge yawn. “Blimey, I’m tired.”

“Go to sleep,” the Ninth Doctor murmured, stroking her hair.

“I’ll still be here,” the Sixth Doctor assured her.

She hummed, eyes sliding shut as one or both of them pulled the covers over her, tucking her in. “Night, Doctor.”

“Goodnight, Rose,” they both said concurrently.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Beta: Miral-Romanov**.  
>  **All my fics can be found on fanfiction.net, teaspoon and tumblr**.  
>  A/N: Prompted by thanatosx49 in a review she left for Scission: "I love this! You want a prompt? These three and lots of smut. And don't forget the coat. I love that coat!


End file.
